Invasion of the Eds
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: After The events of BPS Jonny is mad at everyine and becomes The Gourd and begins to wreck havoc on the cal-de-sac along with Eddys Brother. Can the Eds say the day? Cover art by BlueLightingXD
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting this story because I did not know were I was going so on with it**

* * *

"This is your craziest plan ever plank". Jonny said"We'll show them. We'll sow them ALL! Whats that"?

Jonny listens to Plank

"They did didn't they"? Jonny asked "Yeeeesssssss, The Goody Goody too shoe days off Caption Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end".

"From the darkness will rise the villainess days of The Gourd"! Jonny yells "And his evil co heart Timber the Dark Shard!,And together we will seek revenge on the entire Cul-Da-Sac Muhahahahehehahaha"!

* * *

The kids were parting at Kevin's house

"Great Party Kev". Eddy says

"Thanks Eddy". Kevin replies

"Where do you guys think Jonny is"? Double D asked

"I don't know he's probably at home or something". Kevin replies

"Kev you don't think he's mad about you know". Nazz says

"Nazz this is Jonny were taking about he's always been forgiving". Eddy says

"I say we find him." Nazz says

"I'm in". Double D says

"Me too". Jimmy says

Nazz,Double D and Jimmy leave to find Jonny

"Hey Rolf can I keep I chicken". Ed asked

"I'm story Ed boy but no you can not have Rolf's chickens". Rolf replies

"Awwwwww". Ed mumbles

* * *

The Gourd is seeking around in the lane when he saw the kankers laughing

"Umm the big bro sure has nice lips". Marie says

"HA Yeah". Lee says

"I didn't kiss him I would never do that to Big Ed". Marie says

"Hey Kankers"! The Gourd yells

"Whose this guy"? Marie asked

"I am The Gourd and I am here to get Revenge. Now where is the one you call Eddy's Brother"? The Gourd asked

"He's back at our trailer". Lee replies

"Can I see him"? The Gourd asked

"No way weird boy". Marie says

"I'm sorry to hear that. Timber get them"! The Gourd yells

Gourd throws Timber in the air and it falls on Marie's hair. She runs screaming and the wood catches the other two kankers hair

"You take care of them I will go get Eddy's Brother". The Gourd says and runs

* * *

Nazz,Double D and Jimmy go to Jonny's house and knock on his door.

"Hello Jonny are you in there"? Nazz asked

"No one must be home". Double D says

"Lets try the park". Jimmy says

* * *

Eddy's Brother waked up in the Kankers trailer

"Where am I"? he asked

"Your in the kankers trailer". The Gourd says"I am The Gourd and I want you to team up with me to get revenge on Ed,Edd n Eddy".

"On pipsqueak huh? Kid you can count me in oh and the name's Ezekiel".

* * *

**So what do you think of my rewrite of my Invasion of the Eds. I think it was good keep reading and reviewing because there's more chapters:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Eddy when do you think those three will get back"? Kevin asked

"Their probably on their way now". Eddy replied

"Rolf says that they are trying to find peanuts to feed to Jonny the wood boy". Rolf says

"I like chickens Rolf". Ed says

"My love able brother". Sarah says with a smile

Kevin goes to turn the music up and they party out. Eddy goes to get more snacks from the kitchen and Ed follows him.

"Hey Eddy do you think Jonny could have been turned into a mutant"? Ed asked

"Maybe Ed he's probably planning something as we speak". Eddy replied

"If mutant Jonny strikes I shall tame him". Ed said

"Your a animal Ed". Eddy said and leaves the kitchen

"Look out bald mutant I'm going for you"! Ed yells

* * *

In The Gourd's lair The Gourd is using his telescope to look outside

"Ok Ezekiel its time to make our first move". The Gourd said

"Oh pipsqueak's outside"? Ezekiel asked

"No the people out there are identified as Nazz,Jimmy and Double D". The Gourd replies

"Oh well ok I can send pipsqueak a message". Ezekiel says putting his fist together

* * *

"We might not find Jonny at this rate". Nazz said

"Don't worry I'm sure we will". Double D said

Then The Gourd and Ezekiel appear

"Ed..Eddy's Brother"? Double D asked shaking in fear

"Yes Eddy's girlfriend I'm back". Ezekiel replies

"Who is that by you"? Nazz asked

"I'm The Gourd"! The Gourd replies

"Jonny"? Nazz asked recognizing the voice and plank

"Yes Nazz it is I Jonny 2x4 "! The Gourd yells with a smirk

"Why are you doing this"? Jimmy asked

"Because you guys just beat me up without even letting me know that the Ed's were your friends before I attacked them". The Gourd said

"Jonny Eddy said wait". Nazz replied now frowning

"How about I deal with you first beautiful". Ezekiel says as he grabs Nazz

"Let me go"! Nazz yells then slaps him in the face sending him to the ground and Nazz beats on him.

"I got you Double Dork"! The Gourd yells as he runs to Double D but is blocked by Jimmy

"I can't let you do this Jonny". Jimmy says then tackles him and the two are throwing fist while rolling on the ground.

"You can't stop me Jimmy"! The Gourd yells

"Yes I can"! Jimmy yells

Gourd pushes Jimmy off of him

"Your done for"! The Gourd yells

"Not by a long shot"! Jimmy says punching him in the face and keeps throwing punches

"Not so fast little man"! Ezekiel yells and grabs Jimmy

"But I thought Nazz..

Ezekiel points to a tied up Nazz and Double D

"Hey Jimmy is it? Lets play a game of uncle". Ezekiel said

"No please Eddy's Brother"! Jimmy yells

Ezekiel throws him on the ground and twits his leg

UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE"! Jimmy yells crying

"Ok that's enough we need to deal with the rest of them". The Gourd said

"Fine". Ezekiel replied throwing Jimmy down

* * *

**That was awesome I hope you guys think so too so anyway I'm out:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dude I'm going to go look for them". Kevin said to Eddy

"Ok bro we'll stay here and chill". Eddy replied

"Cool". Kevin said

Kevin went to his door to leave when the door slams down on him

"This is your day if reckoning"! The Gourd yelled coming in the house

"Well nice to see you again pipsqueak". Ezekiel said

"Br..Bro". Eddy said shaking

"It's time for payback". Ezekiel said

"Yeah skipper"! Gourd yelled

"Jonny"? Eddy asked

"Yes I have returned"! The Gourd said "But Now I am known as The Gourd"!

"Why are you doing this"? Ed asked

"Because of what happened at the theme park". Kevin said coming out from under the door

"Well looks like shovel chin is smart". The Gourd said

"Enough talk"! Ezekiel yelled then charged at Eddy

Eddy and Kevin tackled Ezekiel together while Ed went to The Gourd with a stick

"Surrender Bald Mutant"! Ed yelled

"Whatcha call me"?! The Gourd yelled and charged at Ed

Ed tackled The Gourd and but Gourd used Timber to push Ed off him

"Time to finish you"! The Gourd yelled but that's when Sarah came in and tackled him

"Stop this Jonny"! Sarah yelled

* * *

At the Gourd's lair Jimmy,Nazz and Double D were tied up

"Hey Nazz do you think the guys can stop Jonny and Eddy's Brother"? Jimmy asked

"Yes I think they can how about you Double D? Nazz asked

There was no answer they realized the Double D next to them was fake

"Double D must have switched and run off". Nazz said

"Yeah we have another hero"! Jimmy cheered

* * *

Sarah still had The Gourd down

"Hey Sarah Jimmy's outside tied up". The Gourd said

"Oh No Jimmy"! Sarah yelled

she ran outside when a net fell on her

"Oh no Ed"! Sarah yelled for her Brother

"I'm coming Baby sister"! Ed yelled when Ezekiel tackled him

Kevin hid in the kitchen to find Rolf knocked out cold

"Oh no Rolf"! Kevin yelled

Eddy came in

"Rolfy boy is down oh no". Eddy said

"Where's Ed"? Kevin asked

"I'm here guys they got away with Sarah". Ed came in crying

"Don't worry lumpy I have a plan that will stop Bro and Jonny once and for all". Eddy said

* * *

**Well that's this chapter lets see what happens next! I'm out:)**


	4. Chapter 4

In The Gourds lair

"Jonny you cannot do this"! Sarah yelled

"Shut up fool Timber what should we do now"? The Gourd asked the piece of wood

Ezekiel looked confused

"Dude why do you keep talking to that piece of wood"? Ezekiel asked

"Timber says clock it Ezekiel". The Gourd said

Ezekiel frowned

"Don't push it kid". Ezekiel said

"Jonny this is madness"! Jimmy yelled

"Silence fool"! The Gourd yelled "And I'm The Gourd"!

"Okay Gourd here's a thought why don't you calm down and just lets talk this out". Nazz said

"Nazz Nazz Nazz...You were always the one to make peace that's why I might spare you from the beating". The Gourd replied

"The Beating"? Sarah asked

"Yes once everyone is caught Ezekiel will be giving beatings". The gourd said

"That's insane"! Jimmy yelled

"HAHAHA"! The Gourd laughed

(Kev,Rolf,Eddy,Ed,Double D were ever you are save us.) Nazz thought to herself

* * *

Eddy,Kevin,Ed and Rolf were at Ed's house

"So he sneak into their lair and we blast them". Eddy said

"Got it". Kevin said

"We will stop your big brother ed boy". Rolf said

"Eddy what's going to happen to your brother when we stop him"? Ed asked

"We will put him in jail Ed". Eddy replied

"What about Jonny"? Kevin asked

"We teach that traitor a lesson". Eddy said

Then appeared a finger with a Melon head

"Double D"? Eddy asked

"Yes Eddy I have it fingered I will fight Jonny and he will realize how much Melonhead means to him and he will help stop Eddy's Brother". Double D said

"That's genius". Eddy replied

"This is going to be good". Kevin said

* * *

**Short Chapter but it was a pretty nice one. 4 more chapters to go. I'm out:)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Gourd sits thinking in the corner of his lair of how to get those guys into a trap.

"Timber have you got an idea"? The Gourd asked the wood

He listens to Timber

"Yes that's it Timber your a genius"! The Gourd yells

"Don't do this Jonny". A voice tells him

"Who's there"? The Gourd asked

A ghost appears no one but the Gourd could see it

"You look just like...

"Caption Melonhead". The ghost cut him off

"Yeah what are you doing here"? The Gourd asked

"I'm Melonhead's sprit". The Ghost replied"You must stop this you wanted to be a hero but now your the villian".

"But they betrayed me". The Gourd said

"You should have listened when Eddy said wait". The Ghost said

"Can you believe this guy Timber"? The Gourd asked the wood

The Gourd listens to Timber again

"What do you mean he's got a point"?! The Gourd asked

"Listen to the wood Jonny". The Ghost said

"I'm not Jonny I'm The Gourd"! The Gourd yelled

"Okay Jonny your the gourd". The Ghost replied

The Gourd suddenly grined evily

"What's with the creepy smiley"? The Ghost asked

"HAHAHAHA you what me to listen to you"?! The Gourd yelled"Well prepare to be destroyed"!

The Gourd goes to a window he had in there for some reason and light comes in

"Why aren't you being destroyed I thought this worked on Ghost". The Gourd said

"That's vampires"! The Ghost laughed

"Huh". The Gourd sighs

"Okay now listen

* * *

**Ok this chapter only had the gourd but its big for the next out:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure this will work sockhead"? Eddy asked

"Yes". Double D replied

"Cool". Ed said

"The Gourd and Eddy's Brother are going down". Kevin said

"We shall defeat them". Rolf said

"We are the destroyers of evil"! Ed yelled

"So how do we sneak into their lair"? Kevin asked

"Here's the plan". Double D replied

* * *

"Hey Kid are you ready to go take out pipsqueak and his friends"? Ezekiel asked

"Yeah sure".The Gourd replied

"Are you alright"? Ezekiel asked

"I'm fine". The Gourd replied

Nazz was watching them while tied up

"Did you see that I think jonny's starting to see the light"Nazz said

"Yeah I think he is". Jimmy replied

"He's probably playing a show on us". Sarah said

"Quiet over there"! The Gourd yelled

"Hey I have an idea". Ezekiel said

"What"? The Gourd asked

"We get those kanker girls to help". Ezekiel replied

"They wont help"! The Gourd yelled

"What's with you"? Ezekiel asked

"I don't know". The Gourd replied

"Well lets just not let it get in the way of mi..I mean our revenge on pipsqueak". Ezekiel said

"Your got it". The Gourd replied

* * *

The kids were all on Kevin's bike

"Lets do it sockhead or should I say for now new Meolnhead.

"That's right charge"! Double D yelled

The bike smashed into a tree

Gourd and Ezekiel heard a noise

"What was that"? Ezekiel asked

Then the bike came down Double D came rising and charging at The Gourd and Ezekiel yelling "It's Melon Time"!


	7. Chapter 7

Double D charged as Ezekiel grabbed his head and tossed him into the wall with a evil smile.

"You can't beat us kid." Ezekiel said

"That's right!" The gourd yelled evilly

"SURRENDER EVIL DOERS!" Ed yelled as he tackled Ezekiel.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ezekiel yelled

He pushed Ed off and started punching him

"That's right get him get that poor excuse of a lump!" The Gourd laughed evilly

"Stop Jonny!" Kevin yelled angry

"NO SHOVEL CHIN MY REVENGE IS COMING AND ME AND TIMBER SHALL SEE TO IT THAT ALL OF YOU SUFFER THE WARTH OF THE GOURD!" The Gourd yells

"Here comes my fist!" Kevin yells

He tries punching the Gourd put he ducks and hits Kevin in the stomach using timber and Kevin falls and the Gourd looks down at him with a evil grin.

"ENOUGH BALDY!" Eddy yells

Eddy punches The Gourd in the stomach put the Gourd strikes back and the keep shooting punches at each other.

Ed and Ezekiel are wrestling it out and Ezekiel punches Ed in the face and spits on him he picks Ed up by the collar and smiles evilly.

"I heard you wanted my autograph well here it is." Ezekiel says and he crumbles a piece of paper in his fist and punches Ed in the face.

"STOP THAT!" Double tackles Ezekiel along with Rolf.

"ROLF WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS ANYMORE ELDER ONE PREPARE FOR A MERCILESS BEATING BY THE SON OF A SHEPHERD!" Rolf yells and starts punching Ezekiel in the face.

The Gourd whacks Eddy in the face and runs off.

"MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO ONE WILL STOP ME I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU AND TAKE PEACH CREEK FOR MYSELF!" The Gourd said

"Oh no you don't!" Eddy runs after him.

* * *

The Gourd reaches the surface and Eddy does along with him.

"You're going down melon dweeb." Eddy said

"I will okay but first I have something to offer you." The Gourd replied

"What?" Eddy asked

"You and me I will let you beat your brother we can kidnap Double D and have him build something that allows us to get your brothers strength and with all the power there will be no limit to what we could do. Peach Creek. Lemon Brooke. All can be ours with the power and we can have it all. That's what you've always wanted to be the boss and have everything you've ever wanted. So what do you say Eddy? Or should I say Professor scam?"

Eddy was amazed by what the melon headed kid was saying, he could be stronger than his brother. He could have it all.

* * *

**Say tuned for the answer I will try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you liked this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Eddy was thinking about what the said and Double D comes.

"Eddy! We have to get him!" Double D yelled

Eddy turns to Double D with an evil grin

"What the..

Double D is hit in the head by The Gourd.

"Yes! I new you would make the right choice now the cal-de-sac will be ours! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Gourd laughed evilly

* * *

Double D wakes up in a dark room to the grinning face of The Gourd.

"You had this coming to you." The Gourd says

"Jonny where's Eddy?" Double D asked

"You mean Professor Scam? He'll be back so." The Gourd replied

"Professor Scam? This can't be." Double D said

"Oh it be sockhead." Eddy says as he comes out of the shadows with his Professor Scam costume.

The Gourd turns back to Double D.

"We're is that hip-no ray you used to turn Kevin into a monkey?" The Gourd asked

"Oh uh...

Professor Scam grabbed Double D by the chin.

"Where is it?" Professor Scam asked

Double D whispers in fear and Professor Scam turns to The Gourd.

"It's in that box." Professor scam said

"Good." The Gourd said and went to go get it.

Eddy turns to Double D and winks.

"Wait? Are you just pretending?" Double D whispered happy

"Yes." Eddy said

"Okay Scam I got now to put the plan in motion." The Gourd said

The Gourd leaves and Eddy turns back to Double D unties him.

"Quick! Get out do here!" Eddy said and Double D ran.

* * *

All the kids were running from Ezekiel in the street and they all saw this big screen which The Gourd and Professor Scam appeared in.

"Cal-De-Sac its time to meet your maker!" The Gourd yells

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked

The Gourd reveals the hip-no ray and spins it making all of them including Ezekiel a mindless dummy.

"YOU WILL ALL WORK FOR THE GOURD AS HIS MINDLESS ZOMBIES AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!" The Gourd yells and the kids and man nod

Double D comes out of nowhere and tackles the gourd.

"GET OFF!" The Gourd yelled

"You have to stop this Jonny find the good I in you man!" Double D yelled

Double D got the ray and turned them back to normal and The Gourd takes it back and turns them all back expect for Double D and Ed.

"Jonny its over!" Eddy with his regular clothes came out of nowhere.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE WEAK! ZOMBIES THE MISSION YOU WILL FIRST RECEIVE. DESTROY ED, EDD, N EDDY!" The Gourd yelled

Eddy bumps into the mindless Ezekiel.

The Gourd gives him a nod and he takes Eddy and throws him into a pole multiple times "Whats wrong pipsqueak? Scared?!" The Gourd asked

Double D ran into the garbage.

"This is the plan." Double D types on the laptop and a secret door opens and he so

"This is it." He said

* * *

Meanwhile Eddy and Ed continue battling the mindless zombies.

"I AM ED! CHESSE AND MARCRONI!" Ed yelled

"YOU LOSERS WON'T DEFEAT ME! IM THE GOURD AND I WILL TAKE OVER PEACH CREEK AND LEMON BROOKE AND THERE'S NO ONE THAT CAN STOP ME! MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" The Gourd laughed

"Jonny's insane." Eddy said

Eddy clashes with Ezekiel and Eddy knees in the groin and kicks him in the face.

"TAKE THAT! YOU ALWAYS MADE ME MISERABLE! ZOMBIE OR NOT YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Eddy shouted

Ed tackles the mindless Kevin and Rolf.

"I'm sorry friend but I must defeat you."Ed said and punched both of them at once.

"Hey!" A voice yelled

The Gourd looks at a new by roof to see Double D.

"Your done now Jonny!" Double D shouted and he pulled something from behind him and Eddy and Ed went wipe eyed.

"Is that the...

"El-Mongo-Stink-Bomb." Eddy finished

Double D launched the bomb and it was a big Boom!

* * *

When the stank cleared everyone was normal again.

"The stink got the hip-no ray." Double D said

But then a figure jumped behind them it was Ezekiel.

"YOUR DONE NOW PIPSQUEAK!" Ezekiel yelled

Eddy turned red and punched Ezekiel so hard in the face knocking the man out cold.

"Eddy?" Double D asked

"It's okay sockhead." Eddy said

Nazz came to Eddy and have him a big kiss.

"I you did it guys!" Kevin yelled in joy.

"Yay!" Jimmy and Sarah also happy.

"Rolf is pleased." Rolf said

"Lets sing a song!" Ed shouted

They all sing the friendship song.

* * *

The Gourd was in his lair his helmet was broken and he found a letter and was grinning.

"This isn't over Ed, Edd, n Eddy."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
